FP - July, 2408
This page chronicles posts #24001-24120 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2408. *FP - June, 2408 *FP - August, 2408 Earth Plots First Week Leaving work, MASON SORNA runs into ISABELLE RICHARDSON and she helps him clean up the coffee on his shirt before they talk more about progressive values. Later, MASON runs into ISABELLE when she is drunk at a bachelorette party and brings her home, only to have her puke on him. Concerned, he stays the night to look after her. In the morning, MASON and ISABELLE once more discuss progressive values and she considers really trying to live as a progressive for a week. EDWARD ELBRUNNE shows up to the President’s Residence drunk, prompting CONNOR ALMIN-REESE to help him out and finds his wife is leaving him for being a cheater. SAMANTHA MOYER helps Eddie out and talks to JACKSON MOYER about using his money for S31 financing, as well as a go head on her baby with Connor. Second Week Back in this time, AAPLE THEROUX has been very sick due to her cells being phase aligned with this universe as an after symptom of the MOO attack several years before. ABBOTT THAY is there to give her some information as the doctor doing the rounds. When ISABELLE RICHARDSON wants to thank MASON SORNA for his help with her the other night, she leaves him a sandwich and he continues to press progressive values onto her. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD with his children BARBARA GREENWOOD and DIANA GREENWOOD read to LALI GREENWOOD at the hospital. When she wakes up, she is confused, actually having the memories of LALI MUNROE from 2392, so JAMES MUNROE and MICHAEL RICHARDSON V are called in to help her calm down. CALEB SPARKS is out with MEGAN BELL, talking about their life and the future when she goes into early labour and KATHRYN BELL is born (July 10, 2408). MAXLY ELBRUNNE wants to meet the father if her baby she picked at the fertilization clinic and stalks him to a ‘No Questions Asked’ clinic where she lies to new character LOGAN NIGHTINGALE about how she is a pregnant virgin. LOGAN seeks out his friend ABBOTT who works with him at the hospital and they gossip about this new weird girl he has met. LALI CP goes to stay with JAMES at his house and is shocked to hear about just how much has changed in this future and is panicked that she is going to be stuck there. BARBARA MUNROE is called to comfort LALI CP and talks about how she should do whatever she wants – especially with the future version of her boyfriend. MAXLY finally goes back to the clinic to see LOGAN and this time gets a little more personal with him, asking him out but he is hesitant so he just tells her a cafe he frequents incase she is insane. Third Week Really liking the father of her baby, MAXLY ELBRUNNE seeks out SAMANTHA MOYER in hopes of confessing what has transpired and getting some advice from her big sister. MAXLY seeks out LOGAN NIGHTINGALE once more, this time coming clean about her real name and other things she exaggerated on before inviting him back to her place and they have sex. LOGAN seeks out ABBOTT THAY once more only to tell him the woman he has been with was his ex-sister-inlaw, so he gets more information on her behaviour. LALI GREENWOOD (LALI MUNROE) invites MICHAEL RICHARDSON V over to chat but things get carried away when they make contact and have a sexual moment. JAMES MUNROE later confronts LALI CP about this and forbids her from seeing Mike alone. LALI CP then runs into INDIRA DORR and they chat about James and the whole situation in both universes. MAXLY once again runs into LOGAN, this time really wanting to be honest with him. They are intimate again before everything comes clean and Logan finds out the baby is his! Fourth Week Hoping to make things better for the kids, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD talks to LALI GREENWOOD (LALI MUNROE) in order to convince her to talk to their children to make them worry less. LALI CP calls MICHAEL RICHARDSON V to the house to talk to him but he makes it their last convo since he is too tempted and wants to respect Lalis body. MASON SORNA is sick from an inoculation against an alien disease and ISABELLE RICHARDSON is there to make him feel better. She brings him home and in the morning, ISABELLE and MASON have sex. Later at work, MASON and ISABELLE continue their affair before MICHAEL arrives and confesses his issues with Lali/Aaple. ARTHUR GREENWOOD arrives back to Earth, surprising DIANA GREENWOOD with a tribble and moral support. Cardassia Plots First Week Finally pulled away from Earth, LALI GREENWOOD (SPIRIT) is drawn to CORAT DAMAR who had been thinking about her and Questa lately. They speak and he tries to help her by talking to Kegen. LALI (SPIRIT) is eventually drawn to KEGEN DAMAR as well as he prays, and he convinces her the Prophets must have some over all reason for this so she can learn something. Fourth Week While reading in bed, CORAT DAMAR gets a visit from QUESTA DAMAR CP who has come to talk about an incident with Lali – verifying this is the right universe. MICHAEL later arrives with QUESTA and CORAT sends them off to Earth with BENIO SAREX. Bajor Plots Second Week Concerned about his ex-wife’s relationships, MALCOM PARKER talks to MATILDA WEISS about Landon, but gets shut down pretty quickly when cheating is brought up. Bajor XI Station Plots First Week Having CATHERINE WEISS for the weekend, MALCOM PARKER and KAHANA PARKER are surprised to find out that Mattie has been seeing another guy. Future-Future Plots First Week In 2435, AAPLE THEROUX is at trial for the temporal issues she has caused and talks more with her cousin TRISTAN REESE regarding her future and how things will ultimately play out. When AAPLE is convicted of temporal interference, she is sent to a penal colony but is gradually getting sick. MICHAEL RICHARDSON V meets her there and tells her an fAaple came to him too in his future and once Aaple goes back to 2408, his Aaple can reveal herself and they can finally be together. Aaple collapses and gets help. USS Fenrir Plots Third Week En route to unclaimed space after seeing something odd on a moon by Gorn/Tholian space, SUROK talks to MICHAL JESYN about his reconnaissance mission in hopes of finding out if there is any Romulan involvement. Fourth Week After the recon mission, MICHAL JESYN talks to SUROK about what he finds and they are startled to learn there is evidence of a Tholian Web being constructed. SUROK brings this to JANA KORVIN and they plan on going back to Bajor after regrouping. Romulan Plots First Week Finally getting to see ANI DAMAR-VENIK’s fate, she has been brainwashed into thinking she was a Romulan agent who was taken by the Damar’s and her daughter Cia was killed by an undercover agent named Bry. She is told by NA’LEV JEVRIANI that she needs to go back and complete her mission to assassinate Legate Damar. Returning to VASTI DANAN’s cell, SULLAN S’TOKKR (as ZELLON T’OBIAS) convinces her she is doing well and enables her to see her babies CERCEI DANAN and DAENERYS DANAN before she is told Alissa was never taken. Flashbacks Third Week After a long fought war against everything, SARISH JALARA (RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA) and CHALUN JALARIK (DAX WOLFE) are in a massive battle but wash up on the shores of an unknown island, realizing this is their new chance to start their lives over. After sometime there, JALARA and JALARIK decide they will unofficially get married because they want to spend their lives together. Fourth Week When CHALUN JALARA (RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA) and CHALUN JALARIK (DAX WOLFE) settle in more into the island, they play music and have a good time, really getting to know the other before the wraith arrives and reminds Jalara she is going to die soon of an illness. Later, JALARA continues to get worse, coughing up blood so JALARIK vows to get her off the island and build a boat. #07 July, 2408 2408 #07 2408 #07